Tickled Pink, with a side of Red and Green
by AnchoAshido
Summary: A series of one shots involving an ot3 with Kirishima, Izuku and Mina.


The afternoon was a normal one in the dorms common room, a few of the students were chatting away, relaxing from their school duties. It was a Friday, so not many people were in the common room aside from Mina, Izuku, Kirishima, Ochako and Tsuyu.

"Whew, Aizawa's lessons today were extra rough, weren't they? I'm still exhausted from them…" Ochako exclaimed with a sigh, their lesson had consisted of more training to sharpen their skills and quirks, meaning they were once again pushed to their limits, "I know why they're doing it, we have been the target of a lot of villains, but still! Would it hurt for us to relax from all that for one day?" Izuku opened his mouth as if to say something before the gravity girl cut him off, "Don't… Don't answer that."

"Semantics aside, Uraraka has a point, we have been pushing ourselves really hard recently." Izuku added, stretching out his legs as Mina laid on his shoulder, Kirishima by his side. "Ei probably took more attacks than I can count…"

"I'm still fine Izuku, don't worry about it, takes more than a few explosions to break this hard head!" Kirishima added with a small laugh. "But I do have an idea for us to relax for a while!"

"Oh, what is it?" Ochako tilted her head in curiosity.

"Why don't we have a small movie night? Either here or in someone's dorm, it could be fun! Plus, there's a lot of movies I want to watch that I haven't yet, so it could be nice." Kirishima gave them toothy grin as he said this, excited for the premise of watching a movie together.

"That does sound nice, ribbit." Tsuyu chimed in with a small smile, "But do we have any popcorn? Or just snacks in general, ribbit."

Mina let out a yawn as she rose from Izuku's shoulder, "Well… If we need to, we can just go buy some, right Midori, Ei?" She stretched out her arms, letting out a sigh as she did so. "That was a good nap…"

Izuku visibly blushed at his nickname, it still caught him off guard no matter what, "Y-yeah! And we can get anything else you guys need!" Izuku said, "Just give us a list and we'll go ahead."

"That sounds good, Ochako and I will choose the movie in the meantime and go _prepare_ everything, ribbit." Tsuyu winked at Ochako as she said this, making her entire face go red with embarrassment.

"I-I'll text you all the list, you can leave now!" Ochako said in a quick tone, waving her hands in front of her face.

Mina giggled at the two and got up. "All right, we'll leave you to it, let's go grab some snacks! Oh, and don't have too much fun without us!" Mina's comment only served to deepen Uraraka's blush, leaving her a flustered mess.

* * *

"I wonder why Uraraka got so flustered…" Izuku was grabbing a shopping cart as they entered the store, Mina just laughed at his comment.

"Midori, they're mostly alone in the dorms, and they're dating. Use your brain a _little_ harder." Mina teased the boy, he might be smart, but he could be really oblivious in regards to social topics.

"... Oh, oh." Izuku gained a deep blush as he realized what Mina meant, only to snap out of it with a tap on the shoulder.

"Alright, let's not tease Izuku too hard, Mina, heh." Kirishima let out a small laugh and pulled up his phone. "Uraraka sent us the list, so we should probably get to it."

"All right, mister party pooper, what next, I won't be able to tease either of you?" Mina faked a pout, "You couldn't stop me if you tried." She grinned as she said this.

"Let's… let's just move on." Izuku was still blushing deeply, earning a laugh out of his two companions.

"Fine, fine." Mina replied, only intending to drop the subject for a small while. The trio went around the store buying the things on the list, before they came across a wide and empty alley, at the end of it, dozens of empty cardboard boxes were stacked on one another.

Mina and Kirishima smiled at each other, a sly look in their eyes. Izuku quickly noticed this and tried to stop whatever they were going to do, "Guys, please, they're probably waiting for u-" before he could finish, Mina and Kirishima threw themselves at the pile of boxes while running at full speed.

After they finished laughing their heads off, Izuku pulled them back on their feet. "All right, we definitely need to go now, before they kick us out."

"Aye Aye sir, I got what I wanted!" Mina said this with the biggest grin on her face, proud of what she'd done.

They soon went out of the store, but before they could reach the dorms, Mina and Kirishima both gave Izuku a hug. "Sorry about the little thing there, but we just wanted to have some fun, alright?" Kirishima let go, while Mina kept a hold on him.

"Yeah Midori, you forgive us, right?" Mina said while smiling slyly and hugging him tighter.

"Y-yeah… could you let go of me now? I miss breathing."

* * *

Uraraka and Tsuyu were sitting in the former's room, huddled together in what seemed to be a blanket and pillow pile, another bigger one was prepared to their side. The three came into the room, carrying buckets of popcorn, a few drinks and sugary snacks. "You guys bought a lot of food, ribbit." Tsuyu said as she took in the amount of food that the trio had brought.

"Well, we didn't want to have too _little_ snacks, besides like this we have snacks for the next movie night!" Kirishima said playfully, trying to justify their large purchase and obvious lack of control.

"It probably won't make it out of this week, let's be honest. Anyway, what movie did you two pick?" Izuku pondered what the two could have chosen for their movie night, seeing as all the two lovers had told them was that they'd be watching it in Uraraka's room.

"Oh, it's this cute little movie about two robots falling in love in a space station, it's super fun and just feels good! It's not too long either, so we can watch another movie after it!" Uraraka exclaimed excitedly, the thought of spending all night watching movies with her friends made her ecstatic.

Mina threw herself onto the pile of pillows and sunk into it, slowly letting out a dragged out sigh of relief. "Join me Ei, Izuku! Cuddle pile!"

The two couldn't resist joining the self proclaimed "cuddle pile", Izuku ending up in the middle of said juncture. "You know, this… This is nice." Kirishima and Mina snuggled into Izuku's side, Izuku just took it all in as he smiled gleefully.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Uraraka said as she snuggled up herself next to Tsuyu. "Let's start the movie!"

As the night went on and the movie continued, Tsuyu and Uraraka found themselves slowly drifting to sleep, the tone of the movie not exactly helping with that. Mina was slowly following suit, but she was able to stay awake until the movie ended.

"Alright, we should go now." Izuku whispered before being met with a groan from Mina, her body shifting in protest.

"I don't wanna… Let's just sleep here… It's comfy…" Mina was laying on Izuku's lap, while the boy himself leaned against Kirishima.

Izuku let out a small laugh, "Okay, okay… Hey, Ei?" Kirishima opened his eyes, half asleep but still awake. "This was a great idea." He gave Kirishima a quick kiss on the cheek then closed his eyes. "G'night."

Kirishima, who was blushing now replied accordingly, returning the kiss. "Night Izuku."


End file.
